brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Modifiers
Showdown matches may have one of four Modifiers active. These introduce dynamic new elements to the match, and they rotate along with the map. Meteor Shower Meteors rain down on players. They can fall anywhere on the map, and they deal 2000 damage to any Brawlers they hit and knock them back, while also destroying obstacles. Meteors also end any attack a Brawler is using. As the match goes on, meteors will begin to fall increasingly frequently. Avoid them and try to use them to your advantage by using them to trap enemy Brawlers. Meteors prioritize Brawlers that are closer together. Meteor Shower was updated to target teamers. If you are playing as 8-Bit, You'll probably be the first to die, especially if you team. This causes you to get hit by them repeatedly until you die. Energy Drink An energy drink occasionally spawns somewhere on the map. A small circle marker will appear shortly before it spawns to indicate the spawning location. If you pick it up, you deal 3 times more damage and move faster. However, your health is unaffected, so be careful! This effect only lasts 10 seconds, so make the most of it! As the match goes on, Energy Drinks will begin to spawn increasingly frequently. However, they will less likely to spawn near groups of players, but instead spawn near players by themselves, as an attempt to stop teaming. You can use Energy Drinks as bait by camping in a bush close to it and then ambushing anyone who tries to get the Energy Drink. Energy drinks will take the time it takes for 3 circles to emanate from the spawning circle. This can work if you are mostly a melee brawler and trying to engage a player. To counter it, use a fast-moving Brawler, such as Leon, Crow or Colt with his Star Power. Darryl's super (with or without Star Power) and also use to escape and provide immunity after rolling. Angry Robo A 32,000 health Robo Rumble boss occasionally spawns and attacks Brawlers, walking toward the nearest one even if they are hiding in a bush or are invisible as Leon. It does not have the rockets or laser attack and its melee attack deals 600 damage per punch. A marker will appear to indicate where the Robo Boss will spawn. As the match goes on, Robo Bosses will begin to spawn increasingly frequently. The Robo Boss will also play a sound effect when spawning, warning you of its appearance. If it is defeated, it will drop three Power Cubes. Brawlers will not be able to charge supers by attacking the boss. Be careful not to get too close to it if it is already targeting another player because it may begin to target you instead. If you have Gene and you have someone who is chasing you but he or she is also chased by the robot, you can use his super to bring them to the robot and make the robot deal damage along with her Super’s damage. Any brawlers that spawn anything to distract the robo is highly effective. Healing Mushrooms A large ring of green mushrooms spawns, creating an area that heals any players for 1000 health per second. This is enough to perfectly counter Showdown's poison. It lasts for a couple of seconds before disappearing again. As the match goes on, Healing Mushrooms will begin to spawn increasingly frequently near the Brawlers. However, they do not spawn on groups of players, but instead spawn on players by themselves, as an attempt to stop teaming. When the poison encompasses the whole map, the mushrooms will start healing less to have a cap on Showdown games. Category:Gameplay